


Accelerant

by sdwolfpup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, see previous tag re: no plot, they're all dummies but I love them, they're all firefighters, thought it has minimal bearing on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Jaime was sure they were fucking with him.Not in the way hewantedthem to fuck with him, but in a much crueler way, where they were so casually indecent he couldn't be certain if it was purposeful or not. If Addam and Brienne weren't trying to keep him in a perpetual state of horny need, they were doing a damn good job of it accidentally.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 39
Kudos: 156





	Accelerant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sameboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameboots/gifts).



> This is a (delayed) birthday present for sameboots. Sameboots, I was inspired by you for all of this. Thanks for being your excellent self. <3
> 
> Previously, sameboots had suggested the opening line for [this JAB meme response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142283/chapters/55382482#workskin) and when I was pondering something for her birthday, this idea came to me as a little mini-sequel. You really don't have to read the first one, but it's very short (100 words maybe?). What you need to know is that Jaime, Brienne, and Addam are all firefighters who've just finished fighting a big fire and are now taking a much-deserved vacation together, and Jaime has discovered he is very horny for both of his best friends-slash-teammates. Thanks to Brynn for giving this a look for me and working her beta'ing magic.

Jaime was sure they were fucking with him. 

Not in the way he _wanted_ them to fuck with him, but in a much crueler way, where they were so casually indecent he couldn't be certain if it was purposeful or not. If Addam and Brienne weren't trying to keep him in a perpetual state of horny need, they were doing a damn good job of it accidentally.

If they _were_ trying, then he needed to know immediately or he'd have to call this whole thing off before his blue balls got blue balls. 

It was the fourth day of their seven-day Sunspear “bro-cation” – a word that had been hilarious when Brienne had first said it and now made Jaime clench his teeth because it suggested nothing except they were all just friends and no, Jaime, we didn't actually want to make you think of the three of us in a tangle of limbs on your fancy hotel bed, we just always like to sit on the suite couch with our feet rubbing yours while we watch some mindless entertainment. 

He couldn't stop himself from imagining things, though. When Addam had fed Brienne a bite of his chocolate mousse at dinner, Jaime's eyes had glazed over watching her tongue take the food from his spoon before licking her unbelievably sultry lips. When Brienne had accidentally injured Jaime's thigh during a game of water polo in one of the resort's pools, it had taken every last mental picture of his father to keep from getting an erection right in Addam's face as he'd tenderly examined the bruise. 

Then there was the sunscreen application. Gods, so much sunscreen, applied by both of their big, strong hands. It was a miracle he hadn't already fainted from blood loss. 

Jaime had started suggesting indoor-only activities in order to avoid that situation entirely. 

They were at one of those activities now, the three of them bent over the world's most annoying puzzle. Jaime didn't like puzzles much, but it had seemed a safe enough choice. Until Addam had decided to do it in just his boxers and Brienne had come out of her room in a halter top tied at the back of her neck with a bow so easy to undo that Jaime could have used just his teeth to do it. 

Then the touching started. 

Fingers first, as they reached for the same pieces at the same time, always with a little laugh and a “go ahead,” but it kept happening. Either they'd been working together long enough that they all just shared a single brainwave – in which case: why couldn't they feel the intense lust that Jaime couldn't shake? – or it was purposeful. 

Then they started getting handsy. Brienne placed her palm on Jaime's forearm as she leaned past him to put in a piece on the far side. Addam balanced himself on Jaime's shoulder as he sorted through the pieces near Brienne, even though there was a pile right next to his own knee. 

“Hey, Brie, can you get me a beer?” Addam asked eventually, and she nodded, unfolding her long legs and standing in a move so elegantly powerful Jaime had to bite back a whimper. She smiled down at him. 

“Do you want something, Jaime?” she asked. 

_I want to bury my face between your thighs while Addam jerks me off_ , he thought. “No, I'm good,” he said out loud. 

Jaime tried not to watch too intently as she strode off, or when she bent over to pull a couple of beers out of the small fridge, her ass firm and round in her entirely too-short shorts. The three of them had worked at the firehouse together for almost two years now and he had seen both of them in all states of undress, but usually only after a particularly exhausting call when Jaime barely had energy to think, let alone fantasize. Now all he had was time and energy and it was driving him up the wall. 

Of course, walls only made him think that if they would just sandwich against him it would be like being trapped between two walls of muscle and skin. 

_Oh gods_ , he groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to survive this. 

“Here,” Brienne said, holding out a chilled bottle to Addam. Jaime watched her sink back into the chair with the same athletic grace she'd used to get out of it. Then she rolled the bottle down her neck and across the line of her shoulders, leaving drops of water glimmering along the curve of her muscles. His mind was already half-gone at that, and then he turned to Addam for some sort of relief, only to watch Addam wrapping his lips around the mouth of his own bottle in an obscene display. 

Jaime shot to his feet. “You two are killing me!” he shouted, unable to restrain himself another second. 

Addam and Brienne looked at each other and then up at him. “What's wrong?” Addam asked. 

“You! Both of you! All of this!” He gestured wildly at them. “Do you know what you're doing to me?”

“Fuck, Jaime,” Addam said calmly. “Took you long enough. We weren't sure you'd ever figure this out.”

Jaime blinked, his frustrated head of steam dissipating. “What?”

Brienne nudged Addam with her toe and he gestured for her to explain. “We've been trying to show you that... well.” Her skin, already pink with the sun, went deeply red. “That we're interested in you. We were hoping to, you know. Do things with you. Sex things.” 

“You've been seducing me?” Jaime asked, and he was so overwhelmed with relief he had to sit back down. The two of them looked worried. “Why didn't you just _say_ something?”

“We didn't want to make you uncomfortable or mess up the partnership. We're a good team,” Brienne explained. 

“ _I_ wanted to tell you,” Addam mumbled, and Brienne kicked him a lot harder. He rubbed his shin. “But she was right: if we'd gotten your interest wrong, we didn't want to make you feel weird.” 

“I felt a lot weirder having a permanent erection around my two best friends this entire time.” 

“So you _are_ interested,” Addam said, so smugly that Jaime considered saying no, but that would just be hurting himself in the long run. Himself and his very eager dick. 

“You've caused me a lot of pain and suffering these past few days,” he said instead, and Addam set his beer down on the coffee table with a quiet thunk that Jaime felt in his soul with the promise of it. 

“Then I think we owe you an apology, don't we, Brienne?” 

She rubbed her toes along Jaime's calf, and he shivered. “It seems only fair,” she agreed. 

“C'mere,” Addam said, tugging Jaime closer by the collar of his shirt, and kissing him soundly. Addam was always the most genuinely confident of the three of them, though Jaime put on the bigger show. But Addam kissed the same way he fought fires: with the certainty that he'd come out on top. Jaime was happy to let his friend push him back against the arm of the couch and push his tongue into Jaime's mouth, wet and demanding and – gods – Jaime had had so many dreams about this. 

“Take his shirt off,” Brienne said in a shockingly low voice that made Jaime's cock surge harder against Addam's weight. Addam did as she said, his hands tugging roughly at the buttons. Jaime was pretty sure Addam ripped a few completely off, but he didn't give a shit when Addam's calloused hands rubbed up his chest, plucking briefly at his nipples, before sliding up and pulling his shirt off his shoulders. 

When Jaime felt Brienne's warm lips on his now-bare skin, he whimpered into Addam's mouth. 

“He likes that,” Addam told her, his breath hot against Jaime's chin.

“Then I'll keep it up,” she answered from somewhere near Jaime's armpit. Addam shifted a little, holding himself off to one side of Jaime's body, his lips tracking a line down Jaime's jaw and neck, sucking at the taut line of his tendon, while Brienne licked and teased Jaime's nipple. 

He thrust helplessly up against Addam's thigh, the friction of his canvas shorts rubbing his cock almost painful. His best friends were devouring him here on the couch of their hotel suite and it was the best fucking vacation of his life. And then Brienne's hand slid along his stomach to the button of his shorts, and stilled there. 

Addam pulled back a little and Jaime tried to follow his mouth up, but he could barely lift his head with Brienne's other hand pressed down on his chest. 

Desperate, Jaime begged them to continue, and it came out in a garbled rush: “Plesegdsdntstp.” 

“Look, he's already speechless,” Addam said, entirely too delighted. The small part of Jaime's brain that wasn't completely stupid with lust was annoyed, but even that was swamped by a fresh wave of white-hot desire when Brienne undid his shorts and slid her hand inside, wrapping it around his cock. 

“You're not wearing any underwear,” she noted and if Jaime could have formed words he would have said something like: _The better to give you access_ or some useless shit like that, but his brain was gone and all he was now was one desperate nerve. “Jaime,” she whispered near his ear. Her hand hadn't moved, it was just rough callouses surprisingly gentle on his tender skin. “Is this okay?” 

He nodded furiously, his neck hurting where it was pressed against the hard arm of the couch. Then she stroked downward and he arched so hard into her hand he bucked Addam up. 

“Woah there,” Addam murmured, tugging Jaime's shorts down and then wrapping his hand around Jaime's cock, too, his fingers interlinking with Brienne's and gods, _fuck_ , they stroked his cock together in a smooth, relentless pace. It had been four days – six months -- nearly two _years_ of wanting this and he was on fire, burning down under their deliberate ministrations. Brienne was sucking a mark into his neck and Addam was nipping at Jaime's earlobe, their bodies hot and pressed against him like walking into a blazing house with them at his side, steady and sure against his reckless energy. The sparks lit all over his body, and when the last crumbling beam crashed down inside him, he cried out and came hard in their joined hands. 

They worked him through it until he was shuddering and then Brienne unwrapped her hand first, running wet, tender fingers over his chest. 

“Are you trying to wipe my jizz off on me?” he panted. 

Brienne grunted, annoyed, and yanked her hand away and Jaime wished his brain was still in 'off' mode. “I was trying to be nice,” she muttered. 

Addam squeezed his cock a little and Jaime trembled before the other man let him go and sat back on his heels on the couch. Then Addam very purposefully wiped the back of his hand on Jaime's stomach, grinning the whole time. Addam's cock was sticking out of the slit of his boxers, so Jaime decided to use his mouth for something other than getting himself into more trouble in retaliation. He slid down to the ground, leaning forward, and wrapped his lips around the head. Addam gasped and curled his hands into Jaime's hair, holding him still. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, though he didn't try to pull Jaime off. 

Jaime – his mouth still full of dick – looked up at Addam with a sarcastic arch of his eyebrow. 

“Shut up,” Addam muttered, thrusting his hips a little forward, not aggressive, but seeing how much Jaime would take. Jaime was happy to take more. “Holy shit,” Addam groaned when Jaime's tongue slid down his shaft. Jaime pulled back a little and then swallowed down even more and the depraved growl Addam made rocketed through him. 

“You're way too fucking good at this,” Addam rasped. 

Jaime let his cock go entirely, smugly pleased by the way Addam's jaw clenched when he did. “Do you need lessons? I'm a good teacher.” 

“You're an asshole.”

“You're both assholes,” Brienne said from where she was sitting on the floor, watching them. She was completely flushed, every inch of visible skin gone pink, her eyes wide and dark and mostly greedy pupil. “Stop talking and get back to it.” 

Jaime heard Addam's low chuckle, felt it in his palm where he was gripping Addam's hip. “Get back to what, Brienne?” Jaime asked innocently. 

The pink in her cheeks went a much darker red. “You know what.”

“I don't, do you, Addam?”

“I'm afraid I don't,” Addam said. “You should tell us. You're good at telling us what to do.” 

“I hope that's not a bossy joke,” she said, but there wasn't much anger in it, drowned out as it was by her heavy breathing. 

Addam wasn't wrong, though; if he was the one who acted in confidence, then Brienne was the one who was quiet, taking in a situation until she could figure out the best course of action. It was a danger to run too fast into a blaze when their adrenaline was up and the urge to save people a clarion call above the roaring flames, and though Brienne was as brave as any of them – braver, sometimes, knowing the rest of their hotshot crew didn't always have her back as firmly as the other men's – she was more patient, too, when the circumstances allowed for it. 

“Well?” Jaime asked, a challenge, which he also knew she couldn't resist. 

Brienne licked her thick lips. “Well are you going to get back to sucking him off or am I going to have to do it for you?” 

Addam shivered under Jaime's fingertips, and Jaime lingered on the idea of watching her wrap her mouth around Addam's cock instead. Even though Jaime had just come a few minutes ago, he thought he could be enticed into a second round with that visual. 

“We could take turns,” Jaime said, and she bit her lip and looked up at Addam. 

“Yes,” Addam said so quickly Jaime smirked. “Please. Fuck, yes.” 

Brienne climbed onto her knees and shuffled forward and Jaime could see Addam's cock swell as she touched it with the same soft brush of her fingertips she'd used on Jaime. Then she leaned forward and – Jaime groaned at the same time Addam did as she took Addam in her mouth, those big blue eyes darting first up and then to the side to look at them both. Jaime cupped Addam's sack through his boxers, massaging and tugging and making Addam moan. Brienne wrapped her hand around Addam's cock, the noise of her lips and tongue slurping around it a wanton soundtrack that had Jaime stirring. 

She let Addam go with one last swirl of her tongue around the shaft and held Addam's cock towards Jaime, and he bent down and sucked Addam down, his mouth hitting Brienne's hand where she was holding Addam in place, and Addam went rigid on the couch with a strangled cry. 

“Can you go deeper?” Brienne asked and Jaime nodded a little, his lips following her fingers as they moved further down the length. 

It was Addam's turn to go non-verbal. Brienne wrapped her free hand around the back of Jaime's neck, like she was steadying him. When she pressed his head forward gently, Jaime hummed appreciatively around the thick weight in his mouth, relaxing into her cautious control. Her fingers crept up into his hair, curling there, and Jaime was hard again himself as she tugged his head back and pushed it forward again in precise movements and he sucked Addam deep at her direction. Brienne was confident now, Jaime's head prickling under her tight grip. 

“That's good,” she encouraged him at one point and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head in happiness. 

It didn't take long before Addam was warning them he was near, though his cock was so stiff and swollen on Jaime's tongue he already knew what was happening. Brienne immediately let Jaime's head go, but he stayed where he was, swallowing greedily to the sound of Addam's guttural grunts. He held on until Addam's hand limply shoved at his shoulder, his cock softening in Jaime's mouth, his legs quivering under Jaime's hand. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Addam panted, staring down at Jaime with wide, adoring eyes. “We should have done this much sooner.” 

“We're not done yet,” Jaime said, and they both turned to look at Brienne, who was still kneeling down next to him. She blushed, which Jaime found unutterably adorable. 

“You're absolutely right,” Addam said, still panting. He joined the two of them on the floor on Brienne's other side. Addam kissed her cheek, and Jaime grinned at the small, happy smile on her face. “Looks like Jaime might be ready to fuck you,” he said, and it was a gift to watch the way her lips parted in eager want, the way her chest heaved once, hard. 

“Do you want to?” she asked Jaime. 

He kissed her other cheek. 

“I really, really do,” he promised her. 

“You don't have to wear a condom, if you've been tested.” 

Addam made a deep, rumbling, pained-sounding groan in his chest. “Now I'm almost regretting that blowjob,” he said. 

“This doesn't have to be our last time,” Brienne said, and they all grinned at each other, three sly and happy smiles. 

Jaime stood, stepping out of his shorts, and tugged Brienne up with him. “Then come here,” he said, dragging her to his bedroom. “You too, slowpoke,” he threw over his shoulder to Addam. He heard the other man scrambling to his feet and hurrying after them. 

Brienne started to reach for her top and Jaime grabbed her wrist. “I've been wanting to do this all afternoon,” he explained when she looked curiously at him. “But you need to turn around first.” 

She did, exposing the long muscled plane of her back, the freckles dotted like tiny embers all over her glowing skin. Addam stepped into her and they kissed, and Jaime was briefly distracted by the way they pressed their lips together tentatively, as though Brienne hadn't just had those same lips wrapped around Addam's cock. Her lashes, pale until they caught the sun, fluttered closed and Addam gave a low hum of approval when she leaned into him. Her cheek twitched as she smiled in response. 

It was as though they'd all paused here for a breath, and Jaime's heart expanded – a flaring blaze in his chest from watching his best friends so obviously enjoying each other. Like adding fuel to a fire, it only made his own intense joy burn hotter. 

“You gonna undress her or what?” Addam asked, barely breaking the kiss to speak. 

“Right,” Jaime said, returning his attention to the task at hand. A task he'd visualized so clearly earlier. He took one end of the loose bow in his teeth and tugged it, and the knot slipped out as easily as he'd imagined, her halter top sliding down her chest to expose her breasts to Addam's swift hands. Jaime stepped into Brienne's back and she immediately arched her ass against him, the firm, round flesh sending arcs of pleasure through him. 

She and Addam were still kissing, and Jaime had a front-row seat to their lips and tongues turning from exploring to conquering. Brienne may have been the quietest of the three of them, but it didn't mean she was as willing to cede control as Jaime was. She might have been the only person in the world that Addam would back down from with enough coaxing, and it looked like her mouth was very convincing. 

Jaime covered Addam's hands on her tits, rubbed his palms over the rough knuckles while Addam worked at Brienne's small mounds and she started emitting bright, yearning whimpers. Jaime's cock was aching again, thrusting up against the cotton of her tiny shorts. There was so much of her filling his arms, all muscle and sinew and heat. Containing her was like containing a wildfire: it couldn't be done by one man alone. 

“Let's move to the bed,” Jaime urged them, and they broke apart, their lips red and wet. He maneuvered Brienne with gentle nudges, until she was lying back on the bed, propped up on her elbows and staring up at the two of them with dark, hungry eyes. 

“I'm glad you figured this out finally,” Addam said, glancing at Jaime. 

“Next time just say something,” Jaime said. “We wasted three whole days not doing this.” 

“Deal.” Addam grinned and kissed him hard. “You still taste like come.” 

“It's yours, what are you complaining about?”

“I'm not complaining,” Addam murmured, kissing him slower, his tongue licking long swipes in Jaime's mouth. The man was overbearing sometimes, but he was a great fucking kisser, dirty and sweet and patiently devastating. Jaime wrapped his hands around Addam's ass and pulled their bodies together, found Addam half-hard again. 

There was movement to the side and when Jaime glanced down at Brienne, she had her hand down her shorts and was biting her lip with a desperate neediness that Jaime felt in his groin. 

“Wait, wait,” he said, and Addam stopped immediately. 

“You don't have to stop on my account,” Brienne gasped, but Addam nodded knowingly at Jaime. 

“We very much do,” Addam said. “Besides, I want to taste you when I kiss him again. Take off your shorts.” 

She did, and even though she was as eager and wanting as Jaime had been, she was much smoother about it, spreading her long thighs apart when Jaime knelt between her legs. Her muscles against his ears were steel when he settled at her cunt and swiped his tongue between her folds in one smooth motion. Jaime set to work with enthusiasm, sucking her pink and puffed up clit, nuzzling and mouthing between her labia, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could get it as she writhed against his face. Her body rolled a little when Addam knelt on the bed with them, though he just watched, his hand palming his own cock. 

Just as Brienne's legs started to quiver, Jaime pulled back and she let out a truly filthy string of curses in Jaime's direction. 

“Just a second,” he told her when she glared at him with pupils blown wide with desire and mouth pursed in her desperate fury. Gods, she was magnificent from any angle, but this view from between her legs, down the pale length of her torso to the angled jut of her broad chin, might have been his new favorite. Though he'd reserve judgment until he could see her towering over him while she rode him. Jaime shook his head a little, storing that for later, and shifted up, pressing his cock against her cunt. Brienne surged towards him in a demand he was nowhere near strong enough to deny, and he thrust inside her with a relieved groan. 

Lifting her up by the hips to press as deep as he could, Jaime fucked her, her long arms reaching for him, clawing at his shoulders and back trying to pull him nearer and faster. Brienne was a roaring, begging inferno in his hands and around his cock and he was already close again when Addam yanked Jaime's head back a little and kissed him hungrily. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Brienne keened, before she shouted and clenched around Jaime in a soaking, pulsing grip, and the sound of his own release was captured by Addam's open mouth. A moment later he felt something warm and slippery hit his hip, and Addam grunted, stroking himself to completion. 

Brienne's body went limp and Jaime and Addam both slumped against each other and then down to curl around her like moths seeking a warm, inviting flame. Brienne wrapped one arm around Jaime as he nuzzled into her neck, saw her hand come around Addam's shoulder on the other side, too. 

“So,” Jaime said after a minute, when their breathing had all slowed down and his skin was starting to itch from the sweat and semen drying on him. “Is that what you guys had in mind or... ?”

Brienne huffed once in amusement, and Addam weakly shoved Jaime's arm across the stretch of Brienne's body. “Be quiet for five minutes, will you? I'm basking in the afterglow.” 

“I just wanted to be sure, since you two apparently had a plan. Because if this wasn't it, we're going to have to talk about your communication skills.”

“Basking, Jaime. Basking!” Addam protested. 

Jaime grinned into Brienne's skin, kissing her softly. “Are you basking, too?” he whispered in her ear. 

“I was trying to sleep,” she whispered back. She unwrapped her arm around Addam and turned on her side to face Jaime fully and she didn't look sleepy at all as she searched his face. Behind her, Addam mumbled something and wrapped his arm around her waist, but his basking had apparently turned into napping. “You're really okay with this?” she asked, her voice low and quiet. 

'Okay with this' was such an understatement he could have laughed, but Brienne looked so serious. The little line between her brows deepened as he hesitated, trying not to spill out all his feelings at once. Jaime brushed her sweaty hair back from her temple and smiled. “Easily in my Top Three Best Vacations.” 

“It's not number one?” she asked, her mouth twitching with a suppressed grin. 

“I don't know, we haven't finished it yet. Are you going to make me do any more puzzles to keep from jumping you?” 

“The puzzle was your idea,” she reminded him. 

“The act of a desperate man.” 

Brienne snorted a little and Addam mumbled something again that sounded suspiciously like _basking_. “I'm sure we can solidify this in the top spot by the time we leave,” she said, and Jaime turned around so she could wrap him up in her strong arms and pull him back against her. 

“I look forward to the attempt,” he said, and he felt her breath puff against his neck with her laughter. 

By the time they left, they had achieved their goal.


End file.
